Rebellion
by hatsunemikuvocaloid01
Summary: The angry peasants are coming to kill her. I can't let that happen! I won't let her die... The rebellion scene from Servant of Evil! Yay! Please R&R. I know it's really short, but I didn't feel like making it long.


**A/N: Hey, guys! I transferred English teachers in school, and the one I have now is much better than the one I had before. We're given a sentence to start a story, and we have to add on to it (on our own) and create a story for 10 minutes at the beginning of every English class. It's a lot of fun, and all the quotes so far have reminded me of different fandoms I'm into. I thought it would be a great opportunity to write fanfics in class. So I'll be updating more often now for sure! ^_^ This one is the Rebellion Scene from Story of Evil. Hope you enjoy!**

**IMPORTANT! When I mention "dying of pox," I'm referring to Small Pox. It killed many people around the time of the French Revolution, which is in the same time era as Story of Evil.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Vocaloid**

**Len's POV**

When the day came for me to make a decision, I moved swiftly. The people had been possessed by demons of insanity. Their eyes were wild -crazed, even- thirsting for my dear sister's blood. _I have to protect her,_ I thought to myself as I ran through the castle hallways, holding my sister's hand and pulling her along. The angry peasants had already broken down the gates, and were quickly making their way through the exhausted soldiers. The Battle of the Green Country had left the soldiers drained of energy. They won't hold off the peasants for long.

I threw another door open. _If only we'd been born into another family... This never would have happened, and we would be living happily together. After all, Rin is my most precious person._

Our parents had neglected us before dying of pox. Now that I think about it, she's the _only_ person I care about.

Okay, _maybe_ she wasn't the best monarch, but that's what happens when you abuse your child, never bothering to educate her, and then die when she's only thirteen. She didn't know any better! _Why can't the peasants see this?!_

I was snapped out of my thoughts when I realized we'd ended up in Rin's chambers. My final decision had to happen now. There was only one way to save Rin.

"Take my clothes and change into them," I thrust the spare servant clothes at her before running towards her dresser and grabbing a dress.

"... What?" She looked at me, confused.

"Just do it!" I hated being harsh with her, but we were pressed for time. Hearing the tone in my voice, she quickly did as she was told.

As soon as we were finished changing, we heard the peasants coming closer and closer to the door. I ran to Rin, ripping the hairband out of my hair. I quickly puther hair in a messy ponytail and threw a cloak around her. I pulled the hood up on her head, hiding her hair. It was only after I grabbed one of her fans off of a table did she then realize what I was doing.

"No, you can't!" she grabbed one of my arms.

"Rin, I can't let you die," I responded calmly, holding her cheek with my hand.

"I can't let you pay for _my_ sins!" she tugged on my sleeve in desperation.

The tears in her eyes melted my resolve. I pulled her into a tight hug. "Rin, I couldn't live with myself if I watched you die without doing anything about it."

"But Len-"

"Rin, the peasants are getting closer. They'll break down the door soon. Use the secret passage!"

"Len, _please!_ Let _me_ face _my_ consequences!"

"Run, Rin!" I directed her towards the secret passage.

She yelled her final plea. "Don't leave me alone!" More than ever before, I wished I could hold her in my arms and flee to a place where she and I could live alone, in peace. But the banging on the door snapped me out of my thoughts. _We wouldn't be able to get away in time. They'd catch up to us._

"Rin, I'm sorry. Maybe we'll meet again in another life," I apologized, gently pushing her towards the passage.

She gave me one last pleading glance before dashing into the passage, closing the door just as the peasants broke down the chamber doors.

Two farmers grabbed my arms, preventing me from moving as a knight clad in red armor touched my throat with the tip of his blade.

"This is the end, Princess. Don't try to escape." He spoke very harshly, showing no mercy. _What would Rin say...?_

"You're such a disrespectful man!" I imitated Rin's voice as well as I could. It seemed to have worked, because the Knight just scoffed and ordered the farmers holding me to lead me to the dungeon. They threw me into the cell furthest away from the entrance, most likely to lower the success rate of me escaping. They had nothing to worry about, though. If I tried to break out and succeeded, they would look for the princess without rest. They might find Rin and recognize her before finding me, and all my efforts would have been for nothing. Besides, I was prepared to die for my dear sister. There's _no way_ I would just let her die without doing anything.

But... even though I was prepared to die, and even experience torture if need be, I didn't want to part with her forever. I didn't want to be separated from her for the rest of eternity!

I looked out the tiny window and up into the sky. _God, if you have any mercy and forgiveness, please... let me be reborn with her again._


End file.
